Forum:Dupe
is a duplicated gun considered a modded gun? what im trying to ask is when borderlands gets patched for modds wil the duplicated guns be erased also? I think it'd be next to impossible to tell if guns are duped or not, to do that every single gun in the game would need to be tied to at the very least an original finder (the first person to pick it up) and would probably need a unique serial number as well. Looking for these would cause major issues. First up, unique serials for every gun is completely unreasonable, Even though the game has something around 87 million guns, it can spawn duplicates, and the serials would need to deal with guns in other peoples games. Even using a 20 digit hexadecimal id wouldn't be enough to deal with all the guns that all the players find, and that's 19,928,148,895,209,409,152,340,197,376 ids (edit I did this wrong. 20 digit hexadecimal would be 1,208,925,819,614,629,174,706,176. I was thinking 20 digit alphanumeric, which would be either 13,367,494,538,843,734,067,838,845,976,576 or 704,423,425,546,998,022,968,330,264,616,370,176 depending on if you count upper case or not, but the first number is just assuming 26 different possibilities per character). Also, how would you deal with duplicates of the ids? the only way would be to have gearbox's servers assign a unique id to every gun every time one is found. That means constant on connections, and we know how people feel about that. And what of the ones that are never even picked up because they're crap? Nah, its not technically feasible. I wouldn't be suprised if constructs could be somehow eliminated, especially if they fall outside of the crafting rules, but dups will be next to impossible to get rid of. Most people still consider them legit too, its not like they're over powered, they're legit guns found in game that people want to share without losing them themselves. I'm off into wild speculation now, but if Gearbox really cared about dupes too, I wouldn't be suprised to see an official way to trade guns in the future that goes beyond just dropping them on the ground, something like the pokemon trading. However, then you wouldn't be able to drop guns, and they'd have to come up with an alternate way to get rid of things (like either melting it down for money/parts, or having a claptrap that follows you around and can act as a bank (I want this more than anything in the universe), or even just no drops whatsoever). However, with that they could piss alot of people off. I would be suprised to see it, as it would not fly with the dedicated players. TheKingBoar 01:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) To answer you directly - NO, a duplicated weapon is not considered a mod and it would be impossible for the game to distinguish them. I have received identical weapons several times, so "common" and even "uncommon" parts combos repeat. As long as you don't have any double-named weapons like "Shredder Shredder", don't worry about it. -- MeMadeIt 05:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC)